


Mr.&Mr. Lehnsherr

by carefreejournal



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Assassins & Hitmen, BAMF Charles, BAMF Erik, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mr. and Mrs. Smith - Freeform, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-12 19:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16878000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefreejournal/pseuds/carefreejournal
Summary: Charles and Erik's marriage is in the crapper.... and then it's not.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was scrolling through a Cherik Fic Rec and someone asked for a Mr. and Mrs. Smith and there wasn't a source out here, well the last I checked, and how could it not be? So I have decided to rectify that and hopefully I'll do it justice. Leave me kudos and show me some love in the comments?

 

“We don’t actually _need_ to be here.” Charles says sitting beside Erik on a plush white couch, the marriage counselor sitting across from them.

“We don’t.” Erik chimes in, both looking at the brunette, Moira McTaggert, with forced smiles.

“Technically everything is fine.”       

“Great even.”

“ _Beyond_ great.” Charles challenges and Ms. McTaggert raises an eyebrow at them.

“So why _are_ you here then?”

“There’s this … hypothesis we have-”

“There is?”

“Yes, remember darling? The Oil Check.”

“Oh, right. How could I forget?” Erik says, looking back to Moira. “We’ve been married for nine-”

“Ten.”

“Nine, ten years and this is just like a routine check up for us. You know, like how you have a tune up a car. Pop the hood open, poke around. Make sure everything is in order. Maybe get the oil changed.”

Moira nods. “Mhm, so you’re just here for a checkup?”

“Exactly.” Charles says at the same time Erik says, “Yep.”

“Ok, so. On a scale from one to ten how happy would you say you are in your marriage?”

“Eight.”

“Wait,” Erik says. “One to ten? Ten being extremely happy, _over the moon_ in love? One being… living in utter _hell_ and misery?”

Charles blinks and Moira regards Erik.

“Just answer instinctively.”

“Alright. Ready Charles?”

“Ready.”

“Eight.” They both say in unison.

“On a scale to one to ten how happy is your spouse?”

“Eight.”

Charles hums, crossing one leg over the other resting his hands in his lap.

“Are fractions allowed, or perhaps _improper_ fractions?”

“Just answer instinctively.” Erik and Moira both say.

“Alright, all set.”

Erik nods and he counts to three.

“Eight.” They both say again.

Moira takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. Out of all the couples she’s had today these two seem to be the most difficult. “Alright.” She says writing a few words on her note pad before going to her next question. “How often do you have sex?”

This seems to throw them for a loop and the silence lasts for about a minute or two and Moira must suppress the smirk that wants to appear on her face. Charles clears his throat, his back straightening in his seat and Erik narrows his eyes at her, as if she asked the most impersonal question.

“I don’t understand the question.” Charles says first, lifting an eyebrow at her.

“Is this a one to ten thing again?” Erik asks, glancing over at Charles, who lightly shrugs a shoulder.

“I don’t know. If it is does one mean nonexistent? Obsolete? _Nothing_? Because if it’s nothing, then the scale should be zero to ten because technically speaking zero means nothing.”

“Also, if we don’t know what one is, how are we going to know what ten is?”

“Well,” Charles says slowly. “Ten would be… you know…” He shifts a little and he starts to look a little flustered.

“Ten would have to be nonstop… a constant occurrence…”

“A twenty-four-hour marathon, unrelenting skin on skin contact, no breaks…”

“Not even to _eat_.”

It’s Moira’s turn to shift lightly in her seat and she clears her throat.

“This isn’t a one to ten scenario. It’s a straight question. How often are you having sex?”

Charles and Erik both sit there in silence, because in the nine, ten years they’ve been married maybe only two of those were spent in bed for most of the day. Moira takes the silence and decides to go to the next question, underlining and putting a star next to that one.

“Describe how you first met.”

“It was in Cuba.” Charles says with a soft smile. The first one Moira has seen since they’ve walked through the door.

“Bolivia. Nine years ago.”

And just that quick the smile is gone from Charles’ face.

“ _Ten_ years ago.”

“Right. Nine or ten years ago.”

Moira inwardly sighs, her fingers itching to go to her temples and rub at the oncoming headache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know this is SUPER short and sooner than expected, but for some reason it wanted to be posted now. But don't get used to the chapters being short. I promise they'll be longer after this one!! Thank you for reading and leave me goodies down below, until next week. Also I used google translate, so I'm not sure how accurate it is. If there's a mistake let me know!

**_BOLIVIA, CUBA_ **

_Nine or Ten Years Ago_

 

 _‘Charles you need to try in blend in. They’re on your trail.’_ He’s walking through a crowded sidewalk, all the patrons wanting to see what all the ruckus was. Not too long-ago Charles had successfully invaded the mind of the driver, who was his target’s chauffeur, and planted the idea that the town car looked better wrapped around a pole. During the time of the arrival of the police he slipped into the back seat of the car gracefully, a rueful smile on his face.

“This would have been so much easier if you just would have listened to our offer.” He slips a hand into the man’s jacket pocket, plucking out the small transparent SD card and placing into the pocket of his black jeans. Charles places his fingers against the man’s temple. “Sleep.” Instantly the man is knocked unconscious and then Charles shuts down the driver as well before slipping out of the car in the same manner he slipped in.

A couple of steps and the cop cars were rounding the corner and Charles knew he had to blend in and blend in fast. Tourist hardly travel alone, either with a group or with a spouse and if you were alone you were most likely up to no good. Thanks to the evolution of mutants it makes loners even more suspicious. Charles had just dismantled the town car of a government official and there was no doubt the police was going to want to question him and what made it even worse was that most law enforcement was equipped to fight off almost all mutations, including telepathy, and Charles didn’t feel like getting captured to test out if Cuba was on that list or not.

Weaving expertly through the crowd was working, for a while, until more and more police were filling the sidewalk and he slipped into the first opened-door establishment. Except two more men in uniform were walking in through the back and questioning people, taking one man that deemed himself alone, and _shit_. Charles reached behind himself slowly, going for the gun tucked beneath his white dress shirt as he started to back away. Just as he was about to try to escape, he felt a wave of emotions, of _oh no/fuck/got damn it_ and his eyes flickers over to a man in a black turtle neck and slacks sitting at the bar, eye-balling the police making their way toward him. The moment they reach him the police trailing Charles was walking into the building and he swiftly walks over to the man at the bar, a smile on his face.

“Darling, there you are. I was looking everywhere for you.” He slides up beside the stranger leaning forward, cupping his face, and placing a kiss on his lips. The rush of the other’s mind in his was marvelous, though it was all just pure colors and _what the fuck/who is this/wow what beautiful red lips/Erik._ Charles smiles, genuine this time, and pulls away slowly. “Sorry I’ve just really missed you.” Before the man, _Erik_ , could reply the police who were making their way to him approaches.

“Están ustedes dos juntos?”

“Si, estamos juntos.” Erik replies, though it’s said with a tone laced with another accent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Están ustedes dos juntos?” ---- "Are you two together?"
> 
> “Si, estamos juntos.” ---- "Yes, we are together."
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!! I'll be back next week!!(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I wasn't going to post short chapters anymore? Well, here's another short one. Only because after I write more and more of this story certain parts just seem better by themselves in short parts instead of one big long blob of different parts if that makes sense. Hopefully it does, anyway I'm done talking now. Enjoy the chapter and let me know how you're liking it so far!! (:

Erik escorts the mystery man up to his room, still confused about what’s happened but grateful all the same. What’s really throwing him off is the smile that’s still plastered on the other’s face as if he knows something that he isn’t sharing with Erik. It was one thing acting as though he knew Erik, but to kiss him was another thing. Once they were in the privacy of his room Erik slammed the other against the door, forearm pressed against his throat.

“Who are you? And what do you know about me?”

He has the nerve to look cheeky, delicate hands coming up to rest against his arm. Almost a caress and he rest his head back against the door

“Charles, Charles Xavier and I know everything about you Erik.”

Charles voice is teasing and that really sets him on edge and Erik presses his arm firmer against his throat.

“Yea, like what?”

The hands on his arm slides up to his hand and that damn smile is still on his face.

“Your name is Erik and –” The smile slips from his face and at that moment Erik feels a nudge against the back of his head and he narrows his eyes at Charles, his power seeping out catching the metal on the other’s wrist and snatching it from it’s perch on his arm and moving it above his head. Charles gasp eyes flickering up to his wrist before adverting back to Erik’s, his look smoldering. “And, that’s a _groovy_ mutation my friend.” Erik eyes him carefully and that easy smile makes it way back onto Charles’ face.

“You’re a telepath.”

“I am darling, though I can’t seem to slip inside your mind.”

“Years of practice.”

“I can tell.”

A beat of silence as both men try to figure each other out.

“You never explained how you know my name.”

“You never asked Erik.”

Erik bristles and glares even harder.

“How?”

Charles wiggles his fingers of the hand above his head.

“Are you going to play nice?” Erik loosens his hold on Charles’ wrist and it slides down the door slowly, before reaching out and resting on the side of his neck, before dropping to his shoulder. “When I kissed you, I got a burst of colors, thoughts you were thinking about me specifically and your name. Apparently, you wanted me to know that.”

“You don’t know what I’m thinking now?”

Charles shakes his head a smirk forming on his face as he does.

“Nothing outside of me.” Erik realizes what that means and there’s been several thoughts he’s had about Charles since he kissed him at the bar. And a lot of them have been downright _filthy_. “It’s alright love, honestly.” Charles says snapping him out of his inner monologue. “I can show you _exactly_ how my mouth will look around your cock.” Erik releases him then, taking a step back and Charles chuckles softly, biting his lip completely relaxing against the door. “You, my friend, are positively exquisite.” Erik huffs and waltz over to the small bar in the room.

This was going to be an interesting trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I'll be back next week!!(:


End file.
